SERENITY
by Cindy880304
Summary: Contenido lemon, Serenity y Endymion como se conocieron en el milenio de plata, su amor desde el inicio y su nueva oportunidad de ser felices.


Sailor Moon no es mío le pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

En este fic quisiera retomar la historia de Endymion y Serenity.

 **SERENITY**

Serenity estaba mirando permanentemente a la tierra desde que en una fiesta ofrecida en el Milenio de Plata había conocido al valiente Endymion, sabía que estaban prohibidas las relaciones entre los habitantes de la Luna y los Terrestres, pero el joven se había metido en su corazón desde el inicio.

Aquellos ojos azules, su altura, el hermoso color de piel todo era perfecto.

La manera en la que la sujetaba firmemente y miraba a sus ojos con total devoción.

El primer regalo de el joven príncipe fueron unas hermosas rosas blancas que luego se transformaron en amarillas como simbolo de amistad eterna entre los habitantes de la Tierra y la Luna, cuando sus sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar pasaron a un bello color Rosa, las flores llegaron a ella por medio de Sailor Venus con una nota que mostraba el profundo amor que crecía en su interior.

Luego llegó un baile más, la Reina Serenity queria que las relaciones fueran más cordiales aunque la prohibición seguia.

Endymion: Aunque no me acepten quiero decirte que te amo,.

Serenity: Que no te escuchen mis guardias por favor mantén tu voz baja, yo también lo hago, quisiera vivir contigo.

Endymion: Es un bello sueño imposible.

Endymion tomó la mano de Serenity y la llevo a un lugar apartado del palacio, tomó su delicado rostro y le dio suaves besos comenzando en la frente, las mejillas, el menton, en la comisura de los labios cuando llegó ahí Serenity lo beso en su boca, suave y un tanto inocente, pronto Endymion lo hizo más fuerte, las cosas se calentaban hasta que Sailor Venus salió a llamarla interrumpiendo el momento, la tomo de la mano y se la llevó.

Sailor Venus: Por fortuna fui yo la diosa del Amor la que te vio, de lo contrario la vida del príncipe estaría en peligro.

Serenity: Lo sé, no pude evitarlo, es adorable y lo amo.

Sailor Venus: Te ayudare pero por favor se más discreta.

Serenity: Gracias tú eres una verdadera amiga.

La Reina Serenity le recalcó que aunque Endymion era un buen joven su relación estaba prohibida, en el fondo ella sabía que nada los detendria.

Un día Sailor Venus llevo a Serenity a la tierra, en el lugar estaba Endymion con una gran cantidad de flores y otras cosas que no lograba identificar.

Serenity: Amor, pensé que te había sucedido algo en batalla.

Endymion: Fue difícil pero regresamos más fuertes que nunca, no podía morir sin traerte a la tierra, por cierto gracias Sailor Venus.

Sin más que hacer Sailor Venus decidió ir a encontrarse con uno de los generales, la diosa del amor era enamoradiza como su princesa.

Endimion hizo que Serenity se sentará en un mantel blanco dispuesto en una zona acolchonada a gusto y llena de sus flores favoritas, debajo de un frondoso árbol.

El joven tomo una fresa y se la dio, ella jamás había comido esto pero sin duda era delicioso dulce, maravilloso como el principe, el puso una parte en su boca y pidió que ella comiera el resto, tímidamente mordió una parte y luego la devoro junto con los labios de su amante, si antes sabía bien ahora había descubierto la gloria en los labios seductores de Endymion.

Endymion: *Suspiros, esto está cada vez mejor, tus labios se sienten como plumas.

Serenity: Tu eres hermoso y valiente, desearía ser de aquí para vivir el momento eternamente.

Y así continuaron entre notas enviadas y Rosas Rojas .

Las reuniones se volvieron más frecuentes, cada tanto la princesa huía a la tierra en una de esas escapadas el príncipe la esperaba con fresas y algo llamado chocolate el cual solo mejoraba el sabor y la experiencia, Endymion había sugerido que se vistieran como unos simples aldeanos y caminarán por la zona hasta llegar a un hermoso río, la razón, los días en la tierra habian estado calurosos por lo cual el se despojó de la camisa, Serenity había visto hombres con poca ropa en los libros que Sailor Venus le había mostrado, pero nada la había preparado para la belleza que tenía ante sus ojos era bello, alto y totalmente tonificado, se notaban los ejercicios militares que hacia.

Endymion la abrazo fuerte y comenzó a besar su delicado cuello con un fervor que ella jamás había experimentado, el la puso en un lecho de rosas , de repente las caricias se hicieron más necesarias, tenían que demostrar su amor de otra forma. Él comenzó a bajar, tomó la pierna de Serenity para besar el tobillo y la parte interna de la pierna, en ese momento se dieron cuenta que aunque prohibido, su amor sería el más grande, auque los separaran nadie podría reemplazarlos.

Endymion cambio de pierna e hizo lo mismo.

Serenity: Yo nunca lo he hecho, por favor enséñame lo que los terrestres llaman hacer el amor.

Endymion: Si estás segura lo haré.

Como estaban a escondidas el solo subió un poco el vestido y la beso para hacerla sentir más confiada y humeda, al menos eso fue lo que había escuchado de sus guardianes la importancia de ser delicado y tratarlas bien, comenzó lento pero finalmente entró, despacio la embestía de manera tranquila, besaba cada rincón de su rostro y cuello, Serenity arañaba su amplia espalda, movía las caderas de forma que las embestidas se volvieran más profundas y cada vez más rápidas, en algún punto el la hizo sentarse en sus piernas y con su ayuda lo cabalgo hasta que llegaron al orgasmo, el primero de sus vidas.

Serenity: Gracias amor, estare orgullosa de las concsecuencias.

Endymion: Y yo también mi amada Serena.

Serenity: Y yo a ti Darien, jamas amaré ha alguien como lo hago contigo.

Ellos usan esos nombres para pasar desapercibidos aunque siempre había algún nivel de sospecha ya que ninguno de los dos parecían un campesino.

Hasta que una joven enamorada del príncipe decidió hablar todo había sido hidilico, ella ya no era una joven amable sino la Reina Beryl, llena de odio y celos, llevo a todos a una nueva guerra.

Los jóvenes amantes sufrieron por ello, pero con el ultimo aliento su madre hizo posible que el amor creciera en la época actual.

Darien: Así que los dos lo habíamos hecho no puedo creerlo.

Serena: Pero es bueno saber el porque no virgen, no quería una pelea contigo.

Darien: Tranquila lo sospechaba por aquellos sueños eroticos que tenía, muchas veces amanecía con una gran ereccion y luego cuando por fin recordé, bueno eso tambien vino a mi mente.

Serena: Ósea que por eso me huias.

Darien: Las ganas eran monumentales pero me sentía culpable así que salía corriendo.

Serena: Es bueno saber que era porque me deseabas.

 **Hasta aquí mi historia regaños, felicitaciones y demás son bienvenidos.**


End file.
